


Heal My Heart...

by alex_fix



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_fix/pseuds/alex_fix
Summary: Nicole has everything and it's still not enough. If only she could find what's missing from her life. Or, should that be who...
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Robin Jett, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Heal My Heart...

The bartender poured the margarita into a freshly frosted glass, garnishing with a slice of lime, handing it to the waiter to take to Nicole’s sun lounger by the pool. Her glare told him he needed to return to the bar for a straw, lest she lose her freshly applied lipstick on the side of the glass.

Her assistant busied himself on the next lounger, scrolling through his laptop, reading out a list of upcoming events to which Nicole would need to attend. “I’ve accepted the Cartier launch and the Academy Awards. Tory wants to know if you’ll be able drop by for lunch when next in New York.”

The waiter arrived with the required straw, placing it in the drink, earning another glare from Nicole. “Will there be anything else?”

“Chilled glass of water and olives. Green, not too many, no stones. I’m dieting for that Oscar dress.”

The waiter smiled, his eyes scanning Nicole’s already lean body on display, her barely-there black bikini leaving very little to the imagination. She caught him looking, lowering her designer sunglasses just enough to send him scurrying.

“You’re scaring the natives,” Robin remarked, taking a sip of his now warm beer.

“I enjoy torturing them. What’s next on my incredibly tedious to do list?”

Robin reeled off events and commitments until another waiter arrived, placing her order on the small table beside her cocktail, waiting for further instructions. “You’re blocking the sun,” she snapped. “Go.”

“Okay, something’s up,” Robin said. “You’ve been like this all afternoon.”

Nicole brought her long legs over the side of the lounger, huffing as her feet hit the hot surface. “I’m seriously so fucking bored right now, I could scream. Even the olives are annoying me.”

Robin closed the laptop. His time working for Nicole told him now would not be a good time to continue. “You need a holiday,” he suggested, the irony not lost on Nicole.

“A holiday from the holiday I’m currently on. Where, tell me where could I possibly go that is even remotely better than here? I’ve got everything and it’s not enough and I don’t know why.”

“Africa.”

“Africa? What’s there that’s not here?”

“For a start,” Robin replied. “A friend of mine, who’s working at a charity outside Nairobi. Secondly, it’s what is not there.”

Nicole lay back on the lounger, reaching for her drink, managing to get a few drips of icy water on her stomach. The shock made her sit up, chilled margarita spilling over her legs the final straw. A tirade of expletives followed, other guests looking over wondering why a famous film star was acting like a spoiled brat, ruining their own enjoyment of a beautiful view out over the ocean from the luxury of their exclusive hotel.

Robin followed his boss, laden with laptop, beach bag and papers, as Nicole stormed back to her room. Sitting on the bed, he pulled up details of the charity while Nicole showered, shouting from the bathroom how her life held no joy anymore, that it lacked all excitement, that she might as well retire, go live on a farm in the middle of nowhere, raise cattle.

Robin was used to Nicole’s outbursts, knowing what she really needed was a sharp taste of reality to bring her back down to earth. Too caught up in all the fuss and fluff of films, she had lost sight of what it meant to be glad to be alive, assuming a leaky margarita to be a disaster, or too many olives served to her by waiters earning less in one year than she earned per day in one of her bankable blockbuster movies.

“I can make a gap in your schedule if you want to go.”

Nicole emerged from the bathroom toweling her hair. “Where? Go where?”

“Africa. It will take your mind off things. Reset your dials. And, you’ll love my friend. She’s passionate about what she does.”

“Where would I stay?” Nicole asked, looking out the window at the stunning view. “Nothing lower than five stars.”

“You may have to go a little lower than five,” Robin suggested.

Nicole turned, pretending to be shocked, a smile appearing. “Four plus, that’s my absolute limit. And must have a decent bar.”

Their private jet landed at Nairobi’s Jomo Kenyatta international airport a few weeks later, Robin able to adjust Nicole’s schedule enough to allow time to undertake the trip. There had been many approaches by other charities as Nicole’s career took off, all begging for her support. To every request she sent a generous check, apologising for being too busy to visit in person. In truth, none inspired her enough to want to make the trip, assuming she would have to spend time in dusty and dirty locations looking good for the cameras, shaking hands with those who probably only wanted her money rather than some star from another country.

A car was waiting for them on the tarmac, sent by the hospital where Waverly worked, in need of a good clean, four new tyres and a complete engine overhaul. Robin could see the look on Nicole’s face as they walked towards it. “We’re not going in that,” she said, as their bags were stuffed into the back. “It’s a death trap. Robin, seriously, it doesn’t even have hub caps.”

“Relax,” Robin replied. “It’s a short journey to the centre. It’ll get us there. Trust me.”

“This better be worth it. And, your friend better show me something worth my visit.”

“Oh, she will. She definitely will.”

The road out to the centre where Waverly worked became bumpier, Nicole holding onto the handle above the passenger door until it broke off. Robin laughed as he watched Nicole turn it several times in her hand wondering what to do with it. He provided the solution by taking the now useless plastic item from her and chucking it in the back with their luggage. As they pulled up a young woman in a white doctor’s coat was waiting outside the entrance, Nicole noticing the wide smile, suntanned features. Naturally pretty, unadorned, apart from what appeared to be a necklace with some sort of local talisman.

On seeing Robin the woman rushed to greet him, hugging him close. “Long time no visit stranger. God, it’s good see you. How was the flight?”

“Long. Waverly this is Nicole, my boss. We need to show her everything this place has to offer.”

Waverly released Robin, holding out a hand. “Hi, glad you’re here. Have you been to Africa before?”

“First time,” Nicole replied, shaking her hand. “It’s different, I’ll give you that. How long have you been here?”

“Little under a year. Meant to be three months but this place grows on you. Seeps into your soul.”

“Wow, that’s great. Very rewarding,” Nicole replied, genuinely impressed, her response giving the impression she hardly cared.

Waverly smiled, realising Nicole had no idea what she had let herself in for. “Come, you must be tired and thirsty. We eat first, then I show you this place.”

Nicole picked at the olives in the small bowl, selecting the green ones, a second chilled beer lined up waiting to be consumed. The hum of an overhead fan lulled her into a more relaxed state, feeling calmer than she had in months, years even. Her life of perpetual travel and being seen took its toll on her soul. A listlessness setting in, one she found unable to shake. She needed change, needed to reset her life, find the joy again.

“Robin tells me you’re in the next Avengers film. Impressive. Don’t get much time to go to the cinema.”

“The last film was a killer to do,” Nicole replied. “So many action scenes. Spent hours in costume. Not looking forward to doing that all again.”

“I bet it must be hard work. Plus all the promotional interviews afterwards. Robin tells me that’s as hard as filming.”

“Tell me about it. There are days when I get fed up drinking champagne and smiling for the adoring fans and cameras.” Nicole took a sip of beer. “So, what brought you here?”

“I needed to see a different side of life. I needed to reconnect with what is really important. And, use my knowledge and skills. Here, there is a sense of the essentials being the most important. It brings you back to the basics.”

“It’s certainly basic,” Nicole remarked, looking at the room they were in. “A little too basic for me.”

“Perhaps. But, without a sense of what others don’t have, how can you enjoy what is easily available in your life?”

Nicole went to speak, the enormity of Waverly’s statement hitting her. “I…I appreciate everything I have. Really. No really.”

“I’m sorry,” Waverly offered. “That was rude of me. Of course you do. Shall we see the centre now?”

The group made their way out to the main hospital, Nicole following at the rear, quieter than usual, watching as Waverly conversed with patients and other medical staff. Her face was radiant, her joy abundant being with those who truly appreciated her presence, valued her skills, who wanted a chance to speak with her, tell her their progress, taking her hand, holding it between theirs.

It took no more than half the tour before Nicole found herself overwhelmed by the love being shown to this young woman by those who clearly adored her. Waverly was gracious to those who stopped to speak with her, touching their arms, hugging some. Finally the tears came, Nicole holding a baby in her arms, Waverly explaining how the mother walked fifty miles to get there fearing her child would not survive, Waverly’s skills saving both. “How, how can you do this and it not break your heart?”

“Oh, I’ve had my heart broken many times,” Waverly replied. “But, as it breaks open it provides more room to help others.”

Nicole handed the baby back to Waverly. “I’m…this is beyond what I imagined. And, I was worried about it being a wasted trip.”

“Nothing is wasted. It’s all good. There’s a little more to see, then we go to the hotel.”

“Hotel? I thought we were staying here tonight.”

“You can. But, Robin said you prefer comfort over creatures.”

“No. I’d like to stay here.”

“Tomorrow perhaps. If you decide to come back.”

“Oh, I’m coming back. I’m definitely coming back.”

The Brackenhurst hotel on the outskirts of Nairobi city was more in keeping with Nicole’s comfort level, the three eating dinner in the restaurant, courteous waiters in attendance. Nicole noticed her water glass was empty, not bothering to wait for someone to refill it, spotting other guests helping themselves from a water dispenser near the bar. She offered to bring back glasses for the others, they nodding, watching her stroll off.

“She’s very attractive,” Waverly said, her eyes remaining on Nicole's back. “I thought you said she’s up her own ass. Seems okay to me.”

“That’s because you’re seeing another side. She’s usually knee-deep in her own self-importance. I think seeing this place, seeing the work you do, has opened her eyes.”

“Brown eyes. Perhaps this is all she needed. I’m guessing it’s the strain of the job. Being famous, everyone expecting you to act a certain way. Be glamorous all the time.”

“I don’t know,” Robin replied. “She’s incredibly generous, so much fun to be with. But, she doesn’t appreciate what she has.”

Nicole returned with three glasses of water. “How long are you intending to stay?” she asked, placing a glass in front of Waverly.

“Not sure. I’m needed here, which is the most important thing. It has everything I need right now in my life. Plus, I'm in love with Africa.”

“I get it. I didn’t before, but I get it. Listen, could I stay a little longer, get a feel for the work you do, perhaps help somewhere. I’d like to give a donation too, if that’s okay.”

Waverly glanced at Robin. “Sure. Wow, it usually takes a few weeks for Africa to work its magic.”

Nicole laughed. “It’s definitely worked its magic on me.”

Another round of drinks in the bar, Robin advised he needed his beauty sleep, leaving Nicole with Waverly to enjoy some time alone. They talked for several more hours, Nicole fighting tiredness to remain in her company, fascinated by her stories and dedication to her work. She could feel herself drawn to her, looks alone would have secured her a date, Waverly's passion for the work she was doing sending her to the top of the list. “Robin tells me you’ve been friends for years.”

Waverly nodded. “He’s great. Best not give too much away. Miss him being here.”

“Will you come back home?”

“Maybe. Eventually. We’ll see. Not much there for me, other than family.”

“No one special?” Nicole asked casually, looking at her glass so as not to give anything away.

“Nope. Not the sort of job you can do and keep someone. You?”

“Do I have someone? Same. Not the sort of job you can do and keep someone. Too many wannabees who think being on the end of a famous arm gets them entry to the star club.”

“That’s a shame. Someone as famous as you unable to meet someone and have a genuine relationship with them. I’m guessing they don’t look beyond your movie persona.”

“True. To them I’m Nicole Haught, movie star, mixing with other movie stars, who has a wonderful life of constant partying and glossy events. And, I’m sick of it. I’m sick of all the BS. I’m sick of not being true.”

“Then be you. Do what fills your heart with joy. Do what brings you the most happiness.”

“Easy for you to say. I can’t simply up and leave acting. Kind of have to pay the bills. Big bills.”

“Who said anything about giving up acting? You’re clearly good at it. And, you look amazing. I’m talking about filling your life with other things to make your heart sing, balance the BS you have to put up with as part of your job.”

“How did you become so wise?” Nicole teased. “You’re right. I saw how those at the hospital treated you. They love you. Mind you, you’re easy to love. There’s something about you.”

“I’m hard work when I need to be. And, this job is hard work. And sad work. And lonely work. And tiring work. But, it fills me with joy. Can’t ask for much more.”

“I’m glad Robin suggested we come here. I think he knew what I needed more than I knew myself. And, I’m glad he did. I got to meet you Doctor Earp.”

Waverly smiled. “I prefer Waves. Just Waves.”

“So do I. It suits you. So, Waves, I really do think you need to check whether my heart is working properly. It feels a little fast to me.”

“Oh, does it. And, what would you have me prescribe to heal that heart of yours?”

Nicole winked, moving herself a little closer. “A long, cool shower in my room might help this heart of mine.”

“Novel approach. Must try it.”

“Care to join me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used the charity Africa Impact as my reference point for this story. Volunteers do stay at the Brackenhurst Hotel, some 20km outside Nairobi.
> 
> Anyone interested in a longer story, I'm currently rolling out The Slipper & The Magic Mirror (under my other writing alter ego Lymers).


End file.
